everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Luke Glass
Luke Glass - Nastoletni syn Duszy zamkniętej w zwierciadle Złej królowej, bądź jak kto woli "Magicznego Lustra" macochy Królewny snieżki. Chłopak przez wiele lat tkwił w lustrze które było w posiadaniu córki Złej Królowej, i dopiero niedawno został uwolniony z lustrzanej pułapki. Zwykle nie wspomina o swojej rodzinie,mimo to że niezbyt dobrze dogadywał się z ojcem, bardzo przeżył jego nagłe zniknięcie. Na ogół, Luke to ciepła oraz przyjaźnie nastawiona do świata osoba, we wszystkich potrafi ujrzeć tą iskierkę dobra oraz wydobyć dobre cechy. Interesuje się poezją - sam pisze przeróżne teksty, muzyką - aczkolwiek nie czuje się na tyle odważny by śpiewać publicznie a także i chyba najmniej modą, na co kładł nacisk jego tato. Osobowość Luke - na pierwszy rzut oka, to sympatyczny chłopak którego umysł pęka od nowych idei, a także godny zaufania. Bez wątpienia potrzebuje kogoś, kto podnosiłby go na duchu oraz utwierdzał z tym, że dobrze wykonuje swoje zadania, inaczej chłopak szybko traci zapał. Luke potrafi zapanować nad emocjami, co daje wrażenie jakby był bardziej dojrzały od swoich rówieśników. Jest osobą społeczną, która niesamowicie prosto oraz szybko zyskuje przyjazne sobie persony. Cechuje go takźe zdolność do nawiązywania głębokich i trwałych więzi, zwłaszcza więzi emocjonalnych. Luke to osoba odpowiedzialna, lojalna oraz czuła. Ze wszelkich sił stara się zachować spokój wśród grupki przyjaciół. To osoba niezwykle wrażliwa na wszelką krzywdę, łatwo rozczula się a kiedy jest świadkiem cierpienia - pragnie od razu zareagować. Nie daje się zwieść sztuczkami czy zapewnieniami - Luke sprawiedliwie ocenia każdą sytuację, chociaż często do spraw podchodzi zbyt emocjonalnie. We wszystkim potrafi ujrzeć drugie dno a jeśli się uprze, wytrwale dąży do końca. Został wychowany tak właściwie jedynie przez ojca, który większość czasu poświęcał sobie albo pracy. Chłopak, chcąc nie chcąc musiał nauczyć się samowystarczalności. Musiał szybko dojrzeć, inaczej nie dałby rady przeżyć w świecie. Chłopak ma do ojca żal o to, że nie miał zbyt szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Nie miał najnowszych zabawek, prawdziwych, rodzinnych świąt czy nawet wystarczającej ilości uwagi. Dzieciństwo, chłopak miał najzwyczajnie w świecie...smutne. Wielokrotnie marzył o tym, by poczuć jak to jest mieć pełną rodzinę. Czuł się samotny. Obiecał sobie, że w przyszłości zrobi wszystko by zapewnić swoim najbliższym to, czego nie potrafił zapewnić mu tato. Chociaż stara się, często wbrew woli rozczula się nad przeszłością. Potrzebuje odczuwać że jest potrzebny w grupie, jakakolwiek rola sprawia że ma poczucie obowizku, a ich nigdy nie lekceważy. Wygląd Luke jest dosyć dobrze zbudowanym nastolatkiem o bardzo jasnej jakby nigdy nie widziała śłońca, wręcz lekko przeźroczystej cerze. Twarz chłopaka przez większość czasu wydaje się być okryta wyrazem zmęczenia. Jego skóra sprawia wrażenie "lustrzanej", delikatnie odbija światło. Włosy nastolatka mają barwę brudnego, ciemnego blondu, są w przeciwieństwie do ciała chłopaka matowe i nie widać w nich najmniejszego refleksu. Oczy Luke ma wydatne, pełne wyrazu, szkliste a także z charakterystycznym " błyskiem" tęczówki chłopaka mają szarą barwę, z lekką domieszką akwamaryny. Jego brwi są koloru włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Luke jest potomkiem Duszy uwięzionej w zwierciadle Złej Królowej. Chłopak to jedynak, nigdy nie poznał swojej matki. Nie pamięta niczego o kobiecie, aczkolwiek czasami ma wrażenie jakby odwiedzała go w snach. Ojciec chłopaka jest osobą dosyć...narcystyczną. Kładł nacisk na to, by jego syn tak jak on - ubierał najdroższe ubrania oraz zegarki. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, Luke jest od ojca znacznie bardziej skromny. Chociaż często się sprzeczali, z uwagi na różne światopoglądy, Luke naprawdę kochał ojca i bardzo przeżył jego nagłe zaginięcie. Kiedy tkwił w lustrze, nie było dnia w którym nie myślałby o tym gdzie są jego rodzice, co robią, czy są szczęśliwi. Wiadomo, że chłopak posiada brata bliźniaka, z którym został rozdzielony jeszcze kiedy byli niemowlakami oraz młodszą, siedmioletnią siostrę imieniem Sharon, której baśniowym przeznaczeniem jest zostanie kolejnym lustrem z kontunuacji baśni o Alicji, "Po drugiej stronie lustra". Rodzeństwo miało ze sobą wspaniały kontakt i było dla siebiw oparciem w trudnych chwilach, mimo znaczącej różnicy wieku. Teraz, kiedy cała trójka odnalazła się po latach, próbują odbudować stracone więzi. 'Dalsza rodzina' Blondyn, o swoich korzeniach wie jedynie tyle, ile opowiedział mu ojciec. Praktycznie nic. Z tego co usłyszał, oboje z rodziców są jedynakami, a to oznacza że nie posiada ciotek i wujków, a co za tym idzie nie ma kuzynek ani kuzynów. O dziadkach tak samo, nic nie wie, nawet czy jeszcze błąkają się po świecie. 'Przyjaciele' Luke zaprzyjaźnił się z córką Białej Królowej Whitney McQueen, synem Odylii Blake'm Swan, córką Mulan Sun Hi Lang, a także z córką Księżnej Desire II Von Duchess,z którą połączyło go głębsze uczucie. 'Znajomi' Chcąc nie chcąc, Luke zaznajomił się z Raven Queen, która była w posiadaniu lustra chłopaka przez dobre kilka lat. Blondyn zna także Brooke Page, jako córka narratorów, była bowiem jedyną osobą z którą mógł zwyczajnie porozmawiać. Kiedy tkwił w lustrzanej pułapce, słyszał narratorów powieści, po uwolnieniu stracił tą możliwość całkowicie. Dobrą znajomą Luke'a jest także Vivien, którą poznał podczas zajęć w bibliotece. 'Wrogowie' Luke teoretycznie nie posiada wrogów. Jest w stanie zobaczyć w każdej osobie tą małą, zapomnianą iskierkę dobra oraz ciepła. To dar i przekleństwo zarazem, gdyż inne osoby mają go zwyczajnie za "miękką kluskę" a on nie jest w stanie spostrzec jeśli kto knuje przeciwko niemu lub przeciwko przyjaciołom chłopaka. 'Miłość' Chłopak swego czasu, był z wzajemnością zakochany w Desire. Tak właściwie, chłopak wydostał się z lustra właśnie dzięki córce Księżnej. Pomimo wielu chwil spędzonych razem, rozstali się w przyjaźnii. Spotykał się także z Rachel Radcliffe, robiąc z własnej woli za jej "przykrywkę", lecz obecnie jego dziewczyną jest córka Narcyza - Calanthe Narciso. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym przyjacielem Luke'a jest mały szary królik imieniem Shard (pl. Odłamek). Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' Luke, w odróżnieniu od innych początkujących muzyków, zaczął interesować się tą dziedziną wyjątkowo późno, jego rodzina nie była zbyt muzykalna, a jego samego w pierwszych latach swojego życia nie ciągnęło do muzyki. Dopiero wiele lat później odkrył, że to jest właśnie to co daje mu radość. Chłopak wprost uwielbia śpiewać, jednak nie jest na tyle odważny, aby przezwyciężyć swoją tremę i wystąpić przed większą publicznością. Zdecydowanie woli śpiewać dla siebie. Często komponuje własne utwory, oraz gra na instrumentach, między innymi - na fortepianie. Jego przyjaciele uważają, że jest utalentowany muzycznie, lecz on sam nie czuje się na tyle oswojony z muzyką, aby nazwać siebie mianem muzyka. 'Moda' Luke nie należy do osób zafascynowanych modą oraz panującymi w niej trendami. Mimo to, jego przeznaczenie wymaga od niego, aby choć w małym stopniu się na niej znał. Jako przyszły doradca Raven Queen w kwestii urody i ubioru, często śledzi różne blogi poświęcone modzie, czy przegląda zdjęcia, aby się zainspirować i być na bieżąco, co w danym czasie jest uznawane za modne. Ojciec Luke'a znacznie bardziej interesuje się tym tematem i chciałby, aby jego syn, poszedł w jego ślady, co nie do końca podoba się chłopakowi, lecz woli to przemilczeć, niż stawiać ojca w złym świetle. 'Poezja' Chłopak wierszami zainteresował się, jeszcze za czasów kiedy był więziony w lustrze. Wielokrotnie widział różne osoby, czytające wiersze czy też piszące. Luke'owi słuchanie poematów sprawiało radość a i było zarazem jedną z niewielu rozrywek z jakich mógł czerpać będąc w szklanym więzieniu. Z czasem zaczął samodzielnie spisywać wierszyki czy fraszki, które przerodziły się w teksty najczęßciej piosenek. Zdolności Będąc potomkiem Duszy Magicznego Lustra, Luke posiada zdolność do oddziaływania na inne osoby. Chłopak potrafi wydobywać z różnych osób ich poszczególne cechy charakteru, ukazywać nie znane im dotąd własne oblicza. Co prawda chłopak ma swój udział, aczkolwiek w dużej mierze czy pozytywny zależy od tego, jak na swoje "odbicie" zareaguje właściciel, bowiem chłopak jedynie ukazuje prawdę którą można zaakceptować lub wręcz przeciwnie. Słabości Chłopak jest jedną z tych osób które muszą w szczególności na siebie uważać, albowiem jest niesamowicie delikatny oraz podatny na urazy mechaniczne. Otarcia, zadrapania czy nawet stłuczenia - oto przedstawienie w pigułce tego, co może go spotkać przy braku zapewnionej ochrony. Prócz tego, jest bardzo wrażliwy na ostre światło, często miewa zawroty głowy i nie czuje się najlepiej. Biografia Luke, na świat przybył w dosyć dobrze prosperującej, oraz ustawionej rodzinie. Ojciec,znany stylista oraz doradca gwiazd może i spędzał większość czasu w pracy, ale nigdy nie zaniedbywał jedynego syna. Matki, chłopak nigdy nie poznał. Ostatni raz miał okazję ujrzeć ją, kiedy był małym dzieckiem. Już od najmłodszych lat, ojciec blondyna starał się wychować go na swojego "następce" co niezbyt podobało się Luke'owi, ale nie miał odwagi by odmówić ojcu. Wbrew pozorom, ojciec chciał dla syna jak najlepiej zapewniając synowi wszystko co najlepsze. Pomimo różnicy charakterów, mieli tylko siebie. Mogłoby się wydawać że nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze, ale tak naprawdę ojca z synem łączyła silna więź. Niestety, ojciec chłopaka został poważnie skrzywdzony przez złą Królową. Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego, być może królowa miała w sobie tyle złości że postanowila wyżyć się na bogu ducha winnym lustrze? Luke pozostał sam na świecie, dopóki dopóty - sam nie trafił do lustra. Królowa uwięziła chłopaka, po czym lustro podarowała swej pierworodnej córce - Raven Queen. Przedmiot z uwięzionym w srodku Lukiem, w posiadaniu Raven spędził kilka lat, aż któregoś dnia nastoletnia potomikni złej królowej stwierdziła że lustro zwyczajnie przestało być jej potrzebne i by zrobić więcej miejsca w swym pokoju, zaniosła go na szkolny strych. Tam, przedmiot znów kurzył się miesiącami. Chłopak, nie mógł w jakikolwiek sposób komunikować się ze światem zewnętrznym, nie mógł nic mówić, czy nawet ukazać się w tafli lustra. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po szklistych oczach pełnych głębokiego wyrazu i charakterystycznym błysku w oku. *Jego " skóra" delikatnie odbija światło. *Często zakłada odzież o białej barwie. Wystąpienia *Brak. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Roybel - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Luke opowiada się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów. Chłopkak, wielką wagę przywiazuje do tego by pomagać innym dostrzec ich zalety, ukryte piękno athumb|left to poniekąd jest dewiza lustra. Jest dumny, że moźe wnozić coś do życia innych osób. Jednakże, z drugiej strony, bardzo nie chciałby skończyć jak swój tato, zapomniany, samotny gdzieś w pałacu apodyktycznej królowej. W dodatku, rodzice wielokrotnie mówili mu żeby szedł za głosem serca i jest przekonany że chcieliby aby spełnił swoje własne marzenia oraz plany, których zwyczajnie nie ma w jego baśniowym przeznaczeniu. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' Luke, został uwolniony już po całej ceremonii. Chłopak musi czekać na kolejną. Wciąż bije się z myślami, czy podpisać Księgę, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Z jednej strony - kocha swoją "pracę", pomaganie innym oraz wzbudzanie w nich poczucia własnej wartości, z drugiej...bardzo boi się ponownego zamknięcia za taflą lustra. Nie marzy o tym, by resztę istnienia spędzić samotnie, no, może jedynie od czasu do czasu w towarzystwie właścicielki. 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Będąc w Pałacu Dziedzictwa, chłopak jako prezent otrzymał...lusterko. Nie da się ukryć że Luke początkowo był zdziwiony tym podarkiem, ale nie czuł rozczarowania. Zwłaszcza że jego ojciec należy do osób pysznych oraz lekko narcystycznych. Z czasem chłopak odkrył że podarunek nie jest taki zwyczajny - bowiem lustro to potrafi ukazać to, co inni ukrywają, to znaczy prawdę, a także jest pomocne w podejmowaniu tych najtrudniejszych decyzji. Portrayals thumb|left Klasyczna baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków - ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Ciekawostki *Jego imię i nazwisko jest nawiazaniem do słowa "Looking-glass" (pl. Lusterko). *Rodzica, imię, nazwisko oraz Baśń zawdzięcza Amity.Gali, która pomogła także z prezentem, zwierzakiem oraz relacjami. *Jego cytat jest zaczerpnięty od wypowiedzi Pegaza z Anime "Sailor Moon" *Steój w tabelce jest zaczerpnięty z gry MissFashion. Galeria Luke symbol.jpg|Pęknięte lustro w czarnej, zdobionej oprawce - symbol Luke'a Desire i Luke wersja chibi art na walentynki 2018.jpg|Kiedy próbujesz rysować design postaci z pamięci - art na walentynki 2018 wersja Chibi Luke ID.jpg|Stare ID Luke ID new.jpg W różnych seriach Luke Charmed Yearbook art.jpg|Charmed Yearbook Desire i Luke TTW.jpg|Thought the Woods z Desire Od innych Kartaluka.png|karta od Liścia <3 Luke moodboard by AG.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Amity <3 Lukire by A.G.jpg|Z Desią, od Amity Meta timeline *'Luty 2018' - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Luke Glass. Rochi zastrzega też grafikę związaną z Lukiem, oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznej baśni). *'Luty 2018' - pojawiają się wpiski oraz art. *'04.02.18' - Luke zyskuje stronę na wiki. Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Królewna Śnieżka Kategoria:Roybel Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija